


The one thing Emma didn't know about Regina but she should have seen it coming

by dc4me44



Series: Zimbio giveaway [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Romance, no hook or hood, they're dead or were never created/born, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: Emma couldn't understand why Regina was so okay with Henry riding on a motorcycle. There were accidents. It was by far the most dangerous way one could travel.





	The one thing Emma didn't know about Regina but she should have seen it coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the zimbio giveaway. I had a bot of a writers block with this. Initially it was meant to be completely different, but then when I actually sat down and wrote it this came out. this story was requested by @Evl_Enchantress 
> 
> I took some liberties re canon when it comes to Regina. I know, it doesn't match 7x01 canon, but does anyone really care that much of what happened after 3x11? I mean besides taking on the DO to save Regina that whole s5 to s7 arcs were shit and Emma was not Emma so I've chosen to ignore their characterization.

Emma wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to let August teach Henry how to ride a motorcycle, but Regina was okay with it, for some very odd reason, or at least it was odd if one asked Emma about it.

 

"Did you even read the statistics in regards to motorcycle accidents?" Emma asks Regina as she’s pacing the mayor’s office. Regina only watches her from behind her desk, a look of mild amusement clear on her face.

 

“It will be fine Emma.”

 

“No, it is not fine. There is a very real chance of injury when it comes to motorcycles. I don’t even get the appeal. A car keeps you covered and sheltered from the weather. You can sleep in a car. You can’t do that in a motorcycle.”

 

Regina looked on confused at Emma’s rant wondering what was all that about. It was bizarre for lack of a better word. Still Regina found Emma incredibly cute when she started to rant like that, pacing and gesturing. If they weren’t dating, Regina was sure she would date Emma after this little rant, because the blonde was just too cute.

 

“What?” Emma stops her rant and questions Regina. The brunette blushes a bit, being caught in the act of staring.

 

“Nothing. I was just thinking you’re cute.”

 

Now it was Emma’s time to blush and Regina found it endearing. She got up from her desk and to Emma. Once she was within range, she pulled Emma close to her, kissing her.

 

“What do you say I take you out for dinner tonight?” Regina murmurs against her lips.

 

“Deal,” Emma agrees in an instant.

 

“Wear something casual.”

 

“Okay,” Emma agrees after she kissed her lover again.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

Regina had a plan in mind. The plan was to get Emma out of Storybrooke, to a nearby diner. It was a spot Regina used to frequent, when she was in the mood for an escape. So she got dressed and made her way to Emma’s to pick the blonde up.

 

Once she was in front of Emma’s house, she texted Emma and the blonde made her way downstairs. Her run towards Regina came to a stop when she saw the brunette dressed in black leather, leaning against a sports motorcycle. Her makeup matched the attire, all dark and hard, creating an imposing figure. One that made Emma’s mouth go dry at the sight of the brunette. She opened her mouth to say something, but the soon closed it as she was only able to let out a few squeaks.

 

For her part Regina felt quite smug knowing she left Emma speechless. The smirk on her face told Emma as much.

 

“Regina?”

 

“Yes, that’s my name.”

 

Emma rolls her eyes and she notices Regina’s smirk get even more smug. As if that was possible.

 

“I mean, how, whe…” she gestured at Regina.

 

“Oh, ever since I came to Storybrooke.”

 

“But I snooped in your garage and I never saw it. I never saw you ride it.”

 

“I know. It’s my little secret. Only Henry knows about it.”

 

“So that’s why you were so okay with him on a motorcycle. Because you ride one.” Finally Regina’s calm reaction on this matter made perfect sense. Emma looked down at how she was dressed and grimaced. She thought she would surprise Regina by wearing black tights and a black flowy dress, with one of her leather jackets but now…

 

“I should go change.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I…”

 

Regina pushed away from the bike and went to Emma, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her close.

 

“You look wonderful, but, if you want to go change I’ll wait.”

 

Emma pondered for a bit then she started laughing as she began nuzzling Regina’s neck.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just, you’re wearing biker gear, and I’m here in a dress. How very stereotypical of us. Here you are a queen on a metal steed coming to woo me, a princess.”

 

Regina narrows her eyes at that line. Sure she started riding motorcycles because she refused to go to the stables after she lost Roccinante, but… it had a certain appeal.

 

“It is a modern romance. Modern queen for a modern princess. But, Emma, I’m serious, if you want to go change…”

 

“No, it’s fine. At least I’m not wearing a floral print, or pastel colors.”

 

Regina kisses her again then when she pulls away she looks at Emma with a serious expression. 

 

“You said you burned them all.”

 

“Oh I did. You were there, remember?”

 

“I remember. Okay, shall we go?”

 

“Upstairs? Sure but my parents are home. You might want to poof us there and put a spell so they don’t hear or come in.”

 

Regina kisses Emma again but when she pulls away she looks serious, for all of 2 seconds.

 

“I meant go out, on a date. On my motorcycle.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“You don’t have to sound so excited.”

 

Emma only rolls her eyes as her arms come up around Regina’s neck.

 

“You look very sexy dressed like this. I don’t know… it’s really hard to think about much else at the moment.”

 

Regina smiles at Emma’s compliment, but grabs the spare helmet and hands it to Emma. The blonde complies and puts it on.  They get on the motorcycle but instead of going towards the bar, Emma notices they go towards Mifflin Street. Once they are in front of the house, Regina turns off the motorcycle and gets down. Emma’s a bit confused and she voices the confusion once she takes the helmet off.

 

“Why did you bring us here?”

 

"I have the house to myself."

 

"Oh" Emma says quietly then, as realization dawns on her, the confusion turns to smugness and she waves her arm taking them to Regina's room.

 

"As much as I would have loved date night, I think I love this more," she says as she pushes Regina towards the bed.

 

"If I knew I would get this reaction out of you, I would have taken you out for a ride sooner. Like, 4 years ago sooner."

 

"You should have. But enough talk, I can think of better ways you can use that mouth of yours, Regina."

 

Regina's eye widen, she didn't expect to see that side of Emma, but she loved it nonetheless.

 

"As you wish," it's all Regina manages to say before Emma starts to kiss her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
